I Breath You
by Sparrow Shadow
Summary: Roseline is captured by demon slayers and is thrown in a cell with a familar wolf demon. For Kouga, it's love at first sight. beware, rated for lemon in chapter five.Must REad Never Sleep Never Die
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

The prolouge is so short so I just put it with ch1

Prologue: Captive Kouga

_They're right behind me!_ Kouga panted as he turned the corner and leaned into the wall. He heard voices again and bolted. He didn't want the hunters to attack his pack. He could smell Inuyasha's scent nearby and thought briefly of running to him, chancing upon finding him in a fighting mood, but he didn't want to put his females, especially Kagome, in danger. He had no choice. He was exhausted, cold, and injured. He stopped. He knew it was over. He was their captive.

* * *

A/N: I probably won't mention it in the story, but Rosaline and Rachel are Hybrids, fox/wolf demon crosses. They retain the shape shifting only well enough to change into wolves.  
Chapter One: Pounce

Shippo sniffed the air, unaware of the hunter that stalked him, just behind the bushes. The predator tilted its ears towards its prey as its lips curled back to reveal sharp, milk-white fangs, dripping with saliva. A deep snarl reverberated in the beast's throat and it took in Shippo's scent. Suddenly, it pounced, landing heavily on Shippo with a snarl and a snap. Shippo yelped before turning on his captor, digging his teeth into its ear.

"Ow! Ok, kid, you win. Ow, hey stop it!" The animal barked. Shippo giggled and dug his teeth in deeper. She flipped him over and pinned him to the ground, nipping playfully at his ribs. He laughed and, finally, surrendered.

"Rosaline, you fight like a boy," Miroku said, and Rosaline pounced, bowling him over. She licked his face and he giggled as she slid off, prancing prettily, her tail curled dominantly over her back. Rachel watched the proceedings with dignified amusement as Shippo climbed on her back and she pranced around like a pony. Rosaline licked his nose before shifting into human form. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Will you act your age you glorified house pet." Rosaline stuck her tongue out at him. Shippo jumped on her back and she shifted forms, enjoying the rather doggish play. Rachel giggled.

"Just relax, Inuyasha," she said her voice deeper, smoother, and more mature sounding then her twin's. "Rosaline loves children."

"I bet she'll make a very good mother someday," Kagome said with a giggle. Rachel opened her mouth to say something, but she decided against it. Inuyasha was watching, amused despite himself, as Kagome joined the game. Finally, Kagome Rosaline, and Shippo collapsed, panting, in the grass. Rosaline shifted once again to human form as Shippo snuggled into her waist. Ever since Rosaline had joined the group a week ago, he had began to view her as a mixture of a mother and a sister. She treated him, and Kagome as well, like her own cubs.

Rosaline looked every bit like her namesake, a fair rose. Her silvery white hair flowed around her face and down her shoulders like a waterfall. Her warm yellow eyes showed her every emotion. Her body was light and willowy, her bone structure delicate and thin. Her legs were long and strong, her skin fair and smooth. She more resembled her fox ancestry, where as, her fraternal twin, Rachel, looked more wolf. Her hips were less narrow and she had more shape to her body, more prominent curves, wider breasts, and muscular legs. Her yellow eyes were colder, less emotional and more focused, and her hair was charcoal black. Her lips were thin and rarely smiled fully. She was elegance and dignity. Rachel had deep affection for her younger twin, as well as extreme protectiveness.

* * *

_What was that?_ Rosaline thought to herself as she sat bolt upright when the wind brushed across her nose. She shifted gently out from under Shippo, Kylala and Kagome, who were cuddled next to her for warmth, and sniffed the air. There were humans nearby, she realized. Rachel shifted slightly, her wolf eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"What are you doing, you little imp?" Rachel asked softly. She had long since grown accustomed to her sister's curiosity.

"Humans," Rosaline said gently.

"Rozy!"

"Rach!" The black wolf growled.

"You shouldn't wander off in the middle of the night. What if something happened?"

"I can take care of myself. You worry to much." Rosaline darted into the bushes, her bushy white tail waging behind her as she leaped over the bush, her nose to the ground. Thinking back on it, Rachel knew she should have followed, but, then, she was to exhausted to think.

She was asleep before Rosaline's scent disappeared from the clearing.


	2. Caged Wolf

Chapter Two: Caged Wolf

Rosaline was growing impatient. She knew the human were near, she could smell them, but she was tired of waiting in the bushes for them. Her attention span was already waning. She crouched down and yawned, sniffing the air. The humans were close, she could smell them.

She heard a noise and she jerked herself from her half asleep state. She felt something behind her and she bolted out of the bushes. Two male humans stood behind her. One crouched down low, whistling and snapping his fingers. "Here girl," he requested gently. Rosaline growled. The downside to her being small was that she looked like a dog.

"You idiot!" the other human admonished, shoving him out of the way. "That ain't no dog. She's a demon. A scrawny one, but a demon none-the-less." The first human nodded as the other pulled a long chain out of his bag. Rosaline realized what was going to happen a second to late. The human threw the chain lasso-style and it connected around Rosaline's neck, despite her effort to move. She felt him jerk it and growled viciously, finding herself on the defensive. Rosaline ran as hard as she could in the opposite direction. The human tugged the chain and she hit the floor. She turned to him, her lips drawn back, exposing her pale, milk-white fangs. This time, she wasn't playing.

She lunged at the human holding her prisoner and locked her teeth into his shoulder. She tasted blood and that only made her latch on harder. The human couldn't hold back a cry any longer. Suddenly, she felt a rope latch to her upper jaw and was forced to let go. She turned to the second human, rage in her eyes as he tugged again at the rope around her upper jaw. She responded by clamping her fangs down on the rope and breaking it cleanly in half. The second human leaned back, shivering with fear. She lunged at him, locking her teeth on his arm. She felt the chain tighten around her neck. She fought the pressure until it threatened to break her neck. She latched onto that human's leg.

Four other humans entered the clearing and took in the scene. Drawing chains and weapons, they surrounded her. Rosaline pinned her ears back and snarled cruelly, lunging at the human with the bow. She dodged his arrows and her teeth sank into his neck, breaking his life vein. He collapsed to the ground and she turned to the others, blood soaking her mouth and fangs, her yellow eyes wide with anger. The human holding her by the chain relinquished his hold. A growl rose in her throat as she pawed it off. Now, completely unrestrained, she slashed her fangs into the first human to attack her and into the human next to him. Blood soaked the ground.

Rosaline decided that they were in chaos enough now for her to escape. She leaped over one human and barely touched the ground before she leaped again to get over the bush. She was almost to safety when she felt a chain tighten around her hind legs, jerking her back over the bush. This time, she landed and couldn't regain her balance with her back legs bound together. She tried to shake the chain, but it wouldn't loosen. She tried to bite it, but it as to hard. She didn't dare shift to her human form where she was less like a demon, but more vulnerable. A hand descended on her muzzle and she made to bite it. The human struck her and wrapped a rope tightly around her muzzle and anchored it around the back of her head. Rosaline tried to wrench it open, but the rope was to thick. It was wound so tight that she could barely breath. Another rope bound her front legs and she couldn't help but feel afraid. She was at their mercy.

Two of the humans she had bloodied lifted her up and placed her in the back of a horse drawn carriage. She tried to stand and was rewarded by a swift blow to the head. Rosaline fought to stay conscious, but she failed.

Rosaline woke as a harsh hand descended on her back. She wrenched her body upwards, in attempt to break the bonds that bound her. Her back legs wrenched apart and her legs were free. The human gasped in shock as she used her back legs to free her front legs, the muzzle she would worry about when she had time, and she leaped out of the back of the carriage. She lunged at one of the horses, not hurting him but giving him a good scare. The animal reared up on his hind legs and squealed loudly, causing the other one to spook as well. The humans leaped off the carriage, some rushing to calm the horses and the rest giving chase at the white demon wolf/fox crossbreed. She felt, once again, a chain latch around her foot, only one this time, and she stopped before her leg was jerked out of it's socket. Another human raised a bow and released his arrow before Rosaline could react. The arrow struck her front leg and it seared in pain. She used her free back paw to push the arrow out of her flesh. She shaft broke, leaving the sharp point still inside. One human with a stick began pushing her with it as two humans began to pull her inside a large building. With two legs incapacitated, Rosaline couldn't do anything but follow helplessly. Two other humans ran ahead of them to open a cell door and shove her in. "Let's see what you make of her," one said to the other prisoner inside. Rosaline lunged herself at the door and tried to chew at the bars. She felt a hand on her back and turned sharply, ravaging the hand being the only coherent thought on her mind.

"Easy, Little Girl," said a familiar voice. She recognized Kouga's scent immediately and snarled. "Hey, Bitch, I only want to help." He placed a gently caressing hand on her forehead and proceeded to remove the bonds from her legs, muzzle, and neck. She whimpered as pain and exhaustion over took her and she found herself unable to protest. Kouga ran his hands gently up her back leg, across her ribs and down her front leg, trying to find the source of the bloody wound. He touched the spot were the arrow had ravaged and she yelped. "This is going to hurt," he said gently as he slowly began to work the sharp end of the arrow out of her leg. Rosaline's yelp turned into a vicious snarl and a snap, missing his hand by inches. "Shhh, it's alright." His voice was gentle and she felt she had no choice but to trust him. He gently pulled the last bit of the arrow out of her and allowed her to lick the wound clean.

"Thank-you," she barked, knowing he would be able to understand her. He smiled gently and tore a strip of burlap from a bag on the floor, and wound it around her leg.

"There, all better." He softly touched her muzzle and she licked her blood off of his hands. "Jeez, you really tore them up." She wagged her tail as she placed her head on his knee, unable to stay awake any longer. His hand gently stroked her head and ears as she drifted off to sleep. 


	3. “You’re Still Healing, Stubborn Ass!”

Chapter Three: "You're Still Healing, Stubborn Ass!"

Rosaline woke entirely different the next morning then she had earlier. In her weakened state, she had shifted to human form during the night. Her head was still resting in Kouga's lap. He had fallen asleep leaning against the wall, his hand on her head. Her arm had finally ceased it's bleeding and she shifted, trying to alleviate the discomfort in her back from the previous night's abuse. Kouga felt her stir and he woke, smiling gently at her. "How do you feel?" He asked.

"Like I've been run over by a train," she replied stiffly. Kouga chuckled. "What?" she snapped.

"Nothing,"

She's so beautiful, he thought. He had only met her once, the last time he had run into Inuyasha. Then, he had found her impertinent and insubordinate, a saucy little wretch, but now, seeing her up close…

She looked like an angel. Her silvery blonde hair was disheveled and had little flecks of blood at the tips, her yellow eyes had cooled and the fear and rage had melted away, leaving her warm disposition and playful smile. She tried to stand, but was discouraged by the stiffness in her fatigued joints. Kouga tugged her back down and told her to be still.

"I can't be still. I have to find a way to escape."

"You're still healing, stubborn ass!" He tried to shake the previous sentiment from his consciousness as she turned to him with a snarl.

"You don't think they're just going to keep us here alive, do you? If we don't escape then we're dead meat."

"You're in no condition to fight anyone. You know better then I do what happened last night." He touched her arm gently. "I know what I saw."

"There must be a way out of here without having to tear through guards." Something clicked in the back of Kouga's mind.

"The ceiling tiles! I'm to big to fit through it, but you are much smaller then I am." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't remind me," she muttered. "Can you lift me up?"

"Sure. I'm sure you're very light." She rolled her eyes once more. He chuckled again as he grasped her by her hips and lifted her up towards the ceiling tiles.

"It'll be a little claustrophobic, but I can fit." He grinned as she pushed it up and out of the way, and he helped her hoist herself up. She fit easily.

"You got it?" Kouga asked as he watched her rear disappear into the hole in the ceiling. She was out of sight now and he was able to smile. It was only a few minutes before he heard the distinct sounds of growling. He heard a snarl and snap, a strangled human yell, and a triumphant bark. The lock on the cell door rattled and creaked as Rosaline bit through the rusty lock. She was staring at him now, her tail wagging mockingly, her yellow eyes smiling, and her head tilted in a characteristic curious posture. He couldn't help but laugh with relief. Relief that they were free or relief that she was safe he didn't know yet. While he contemplated, she shifted to human form, leaning on the wall for support. Her silver tresses were dotted with slightly more blood, but she seemed fine.

"Can we leave now?" she asked. He shook himself, his earlier sentiments returning to him.

"Lead the way Princess." 


	4. “We Should Stick Together!”

Chapter Four: "We Should Stick Together!"

Lifehouse: You and Me

Rosaline ran a little ahead of Kouga, her tongue lolling out and her tail wagging, having grown tired of being a captive. Kouga finally slowed down to breath and the little white wolf slowed with him. She turned around and barked. He held up his hand for her to stop. She bounded over to him, her tail wagging. She nuzzled his hand before she shifted to human form and flopped down beside him. He smiled at his energetic companion. "Where are you heading?" she asked curiously.

"Rosaline, I think we should stick together." Rosaline tilted her head in a very canineish manner.

"Why?" He groped for an excuse.

"What if they come after us again? You're still injured."

"Liar! You could care less if I'm injured or not. You just want to see if I'll sleep with you."

"Why would I want to sleep with you, you little brat?"

"Why would anyone want to sleep with you?" She turned stubbornly on her heel and stormed away.

"Hey, wait! Rosaline, come back." She turned around and smirked at him.

"I was only kidding." Damn, Kouga thought exasperated. This chick's gonna be a handful.

She was grinning at him now and he forced himself to snarl. "We should head up to those cliffs. They won't look for us there." He ran a little ahead of her now and she hung back, unsure of weather or not she wanted to go with him. "Rosaline!" He growled impatiently. She giggled, shifted forms, and bolted up the hill after him, barking "Race you!" as she passed him. He rolled his eyes.

"Grow up, cub!" He called as he sped up after her.

The pair reached the cliffs just as the sun was disappearing behind them. Kouga, by now, was panting and Rosaline followed behind him, half asleep. She was in human form now, saving her wolf endurance for later. "Come on. There are some caves over here. We can find somewhere to sleep." She nodded slightly as he put a hand on her shoulder to steady the little female.

What day is it? And in what month?

This clock never seemed so alive

I can't keep up and I can't back down

I've been losing so much time

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do

Nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

She followed him into a dark cave and he told her to sit down well away from the entrance. She shivered and he thought vaguely of putting his arms around her to warm her trembling little body, but he decided against it. "I'll go find us some firewood. You stay here." He trekked out of the cave, thinking of the sweet little female he had left inside.

All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right

I'm tripping on words

You've got my head spinning

I don't know where to go from here

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do

Nothing to prove

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

He didn't understand it. He didn't understand how she could exasperate him to tears, irritate and frustrate him, and still make him want to just hold her. She didn't even know how he felt. Hell, he didn't even know how he felt. He had never been in love before so he didn't exactly know how to tell.

There's something about you now

I can't quite figure out

Everything she does is beautiful

Everything she does is right

He gathered the firewood and found her in the cave, following her soft scent. She was almost asleep when he saw her, her yellow wolf eyes half closed as he began to build a fire. She was watching him.

"Are you still cold?"

"Just a little." She yawned her tongue curling back, reminding him of a sleepy cub. He sat beside her and smiled as the firelight cast dancing shadows across her face. She smiled sleepily and he chuckled.

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do

Nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

and me and all of the people with nothing to do

Nothing to prove

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

She turned to him. "What?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Nothing Rosaline." She was running her fingers through her hair, trying to comb out the tangles. She ran her tongue through it as well, washing out the blood. She slid her long sleeved shirt off to reveal a white tank top. He was fighting sleep by now.

"Kouga?" she said gently. "Are you alright? You seem kind of quiet."

"Just thinking. You should sleep, Rosaline." She shrugged.

"I like talking with you. Can we just stay like this for a while?" She scooted closer and he unconsciously slipped an arm around her slender waist. She rested her head on his shoulder and was instantly asleep. He chuckled.

"Just sleep," he whispered softly. He pressed his lips to hers, a light contact.

What day is it?

And in what month?

This clock never seemed so alive 


	5. Closer

Chapter Five: Closer

lemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemon

Kouga felt her stir and was awakened from his sleep. His internal clock told him that it was still night. He opened his eyes and realized that she had snuggled next to him in her sleep. Before he had gone to sleep he had reclined onto the ground and he had laid her down as well, about a foot from him.

"Kouga?" she whispered softly, causing him to shiver beneath her.

"Shhh," he whispered gently. "Go back to sleep, Little Girl."

"I don't want to," she said stubbornly, her voice husky with sleep. He smiled as she shifted slightly, her hand on his chest. She had no idea how much he wanted her right then. She was so soft beside him, her fingers tracing lines on his bare chest. He tried to control himself, he didn't want to scare her off, but she was so close…

Before he realized fully what he was doing, his lips locked onto hers. She seemed startled at first, but she soon opened her mouth to him. He nipped her bottom lip as he withdrew. She giggled and he pressed his lips to hers once more. This time he lingered there longer, their tongues dancing with each other. She moaned softly, and he rewarded her by trailing kisses along her jaw line. He pulled away from her, and she tried to hang on.

"What did I do?" She sounded scared.

"You didn't do anything, Rosaline. It's just…" He turned away from her. "I don't think you're ready for this. You're such a puppy."

"I'm eighteen in human years. What's such a puppy about that?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, I think I do. What about you?" Do you love me?" He smiled and kissed her again. "Is that a yes or a no?" He laughed and kissed her again, deeply, passionately.

"Yes, Rosaline. I love you!" She giggled as he trailed kisses down her neck, nipping the sensitive skin there. He kissed her shoulder, and he felt her nipping the skin under his ear. He flipped her over on her back and she yipped with surprise as he pinned her there with sensual kisses across her collarbone. He nipped her gently, leaving a slight red mark. He felt her hands slid down his chest to the top of his pants. He looked at her questioningly and she giggled, unhooking the armor and sliding it down his legs.

His hands found their way to her tank top and lifted it above her head. He growled in frustration when his eyes met the soft strip of cotton binding her breasts. She laughed and he ran his hands across it, searching for the seem. He found it and begun unwinding it. She arched her back to allow the garment's removal. His eyes met her soft breasts and he looked at her, kissing her lips before trailing his lips and tongue down to her breasts. His hand cupped her right breast as he ran his tongue over the nipple, bringing it to it's peak. She moaned under his attentions and he traveled to her other breast. She was fidgeting now, impatient with his teasing, but he smiled at her, letting her know that the teasing had only just begun.

He kissed his way down her chest to her stomach, tasting the milky white flesh. He hooked his thumbs in her pants and slid them gently down her legs. He pushed her legs open and she fidgeted once more, though this time it was more from excitement then impatience. Kouga smirked at her as he descended between her legs, parting her wet flesh with his tongue. She gasped in pleasure as his tongue found her sensitive bundle of nerves. Her hips rose to meet his touch, but he kept her still with his strong hands. 

"Kouga!" she gasped as he nipped her clit, running his tongue over it to soothe the pain his teeth had caused. She was pushing against his hands that were restraining her hips. He pressed two fingers into her and began to pump them inside of her while his tongue still tasted her. She gasped and strained under his ministrations as she came. He met her lips once more and she tasted her essence on his tongue. He was still clutching her hips when she flipped him over, and she straddled his waist. She yanked his underwear down and ran her finger up his hard length, causing it to grow painfully harder.

"Don't tease damnit!" He growled.

"You got your turn, now it's mine." She kissed his lips, trailing down his jaw and neck, nipping the delicate skin. She placed her fingers to his length and began stroking him as she kissed her way down to his abdomen. Finally, she flicked her tongue over his tip and he groaned with pleasure. She took him in her mouth, her tongue pressing lightly against the sensitive skin. He couldn't take her teasing anymore. He flipped her over and straddled her waist. "Hey!" she protested but he silenced her with a searing kiss. Suddenly, a thought clicked in the back of his lust filled mind.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked gently.

"What gave it away?" He bit his lip. "It's ok. I know it will hurt. Rachel told me."

"It will only hurt for a minute, and, after that, it will never hurt again." She nodded as she kissed his neck.

"I'll be fine. I'm ready now if you want to go ahead." He nodded and positioned his tip at her entrance. He watched her for several moments, giving her a chance to change her mind. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Just do it, Kouga! I'll be fine." He thrust hard into her and she yelped loudly and very dog-like. He held her and kissed her gently.

"Shhh, it's alright baby. It's alright. It'll go away…I'm sorry." She placed her finger on his lips to quiet him.

"You're…more upset then…I am," she said between gasps of pain as she tried to get used to him within her. He knew she was much tougher then a human, but he couldn't help but think that he wasn't the best choice to be her first. He was much bigger then she was. She giggled as she kissed his lips again. "Will you get on with it?" He giggled.

"So impatient," he chuckled, kissing her neck. She arched her back into him and he smiled at her, kissing her lips. He pulled out so he could thrust back in, slowly and controlled. She met his thrusts, moaning out his name as he kissed down her neck to her shoulder.

"Faster!" she growled. Kouga giggled and complied, slamming into her harder, faster. Kouga could sense that completion was close and he knew she could sense it as well. Her fingers clutched at the rocks under them, cutting her fingertips until they bled. He pulled her hand up to his mouth and kissed the blood away from her fingertips. He realized that her back would have some scratches as well.

Suddenly, she clenched around him as she came, her juices coating his manhood, easing his entrance into her tight passage. She arched her back furiously into him as he came as well, spilling his hot fluid into her. He was panting as she kissed his lips before laying her head back against the stone floor. She was breathing hard, trying to catch her breath and he rolled off her, gently kissing her neck. She rested her head on his chest and he brushed kisses across her forehead. He could feel her already drifting off to sleep. "I love you, Kouga," she said softly, so soft he barely heard her. He kissed her sweet little nose.

"I love you too, Rosaline." She shifted against him.

"Does this mean that you won't be flirting with Kagome anymore?"

"Of course. Well…I might have to a little, you know, to piss Inuyasha off."

"That's fine," she giggled. He kissed her nose and then her lips.

"Now, damnit woman, go to sleep." She punched his arm. 


	6. I Breath You

Chapter Six: I Breathe You 

Jessica Simpson Underneath

Kouga woke to find himself spooned against Rosaline's back, his arm wrapped around her waist and his nose to her neck. He lay still for a few minutes, breathing in her violet scent. She stirred slightly and he trailed kisses down her naked shoulder. She rolled over to face him and he kissed her lips. She gently nipped his bottom lip before resting her head on his chest. He brushed kisses across her forehead and she sighed. "The others will be looking for me," she said softly.

"Mmm hmm," he said. "You should go back to them."

"I want to stay with you," she whimpered as her hand trailed through his hair. "I love you,"

"And I love you too, Rosaline, but I have to stay with my pack. They need a leader."

"I could go with your pack."

"Are you kidding, they'd tear you apart. You smell to much like humans. Besides, you would miss your sister. Not to mention Kagome." Rosaline nodded. "I know you kind of think of her as a little sister of sorts." Rosaline kissed his bare chest lightly. A harsh wind rippled through the cave and Rosaline sat up, her delicate nose twitching curiously. "What do you smell?"

"Humans," she whispered and he heard a slight tremor in her voice. _The hunters?_ he thought. "Sango and Miroku!" She yipped excitedly as she reached for her cloths, throwing them on hurriedly. Kouga did so as well and followed his little whirlwind out the cave entrance. Sango giggled as Rosaline reached her and she licked the young woman's outstretched hand. Kouga smiled as she turned to greet Miroku, her fluffy white tail wagging. Kouga reached them and Sango eyed him suspiciously.

Inuyasha and Kagome came out from the bush and Rosaline greeted Kagome with the most enthusiasm. Shippo climbed on her back and she licked his face, whimpering with excitement. Inuyasha's eyes met Kouga's and both demons went ridged as growls rumbled deep within their throats. "Sit boy!" Kagome snapped as Rosaline nipped Kouga's calf.

"Kagome, I've told you not to do that!"

"Rosaline, that hurt!"

"Behave yourselves!" Kagome ordered and Rosaline echoed her words with a bark.

* * *

Inuyasha sat well away from where Rosaline and Kouga were sitting with the others. Kagome sat beside him and placed her hand on his knee. "Are you ok?" she asked and Inuyasha nodded.

"I think we're going to have to get a leash for that mutt. She can't keep running off like that. She's lucky that those humans that captured her were more interested in training her to fight for them and not slayers that would have killed her." Kagome scooted a little closer to him, having moved out of the warm firelight to comfort him. He unconsciously slid an arm around her to warm her.

"I know you were worried about her," she said gently.

"Now she's drug Kouga here with her and he's going to be flirting with you." Kagome looked back over at them and nudged him.

"I don't think you have to worry about that anymore." Inuyasha followed her eyes to where Rosaline and Kouga were slinking away from the others. They sat on the ground a ways away and Kouga put an arm around her, kissing her neck.

* * *

_Sometimes it's hard when you're so deep inside _

_To see all you can lose in a blink of an eye _

_Dreams could be shattered _

_You could be gone _

_How would I survive _

_Cause you're where I belong _

_My soul-believer _

_Without you, I don't know who I would be _

"I love you Rosaline," Kouga said gently, kissing her neck. She nodded. "I won't leave you for long, I promise. I will always return to you."

"I know," she said as she pressed her lips to his. "I know." They sat for a few moments in silence. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap, sniffing her silvery hair and kissing her temple. She didn't want him to leave. He didn't want to leave her.

Underneath, I can feel you move through me

_Inside out, you surround me _

_I breathe you like I'm taking my last breath _

_Oh, you're everything I know _

_So how could I let you go_

They drifted into silence once more and he longed for something to say to her, something that would comfort both of them. He settled no telling her he loved her again. She didn't respond and he realized that she had fallen asleep in his arms. He chuckled softly as he leaned her back, just as he had in the cave, and snuggled in next to her.

Kouga woke sometime later and tried to move out from under Rosaline. She shifted in her sleep and clung tighter to him. "I've got to go, Rosaline." she nodded as she moved off of him. He leaned in to kiss her deeply and she responded by trailing her fingers through his dark hair. His hand gripped her waist and pressed her lower half into him. "I have to go." He kissed her again and she whimpered with want. "I love you."

_Sometimes I listen to a voice that isn't mine _

_I disconnect from everything inside _

_And I have made choices _

_And wasted all the days _

_I could have been with you _

_Where my heart stayed _

_I know you've waited faithfully _

_Blessing our love even stronger _

"I love you too."

"Go back to sleep, Rosaline. You need your rest." She knew she'd get annoyed with him being over protective eventually, but right now she could care less. Suddenly, too soon, he released her.

_Underneath, I can feel you move through me _

_Inside out, you surround me _

_I breathe you like I'm taking my last breath _

_Oh, you're everything I know _

_So how could I let you go _

_She watched him go off into the night. _

_And I've been blessed _

_For every kiss _

_For every breath _

_(How could I let you down) _

_And I've been touched, _

_By hands I trust _

_My love is risen _

She sat in the stillness for a little while before a small nudge against her shoulder. She turned to see Shippo and Kagome standing behind her. Shippo snuggled into Rosaline's lap and Kagome rested her hand on Rosaline's shoulder. "Are you alright?" the younger girl asked.

_Underneath, I can feel you move through me _

_Inside out, you surround me _

_I breathe you like I'm taking my last breath _

_Oh, you're everything I know _

_So how could I let you _

_How could I let you go_

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll miss him, but he'll be back." Rosaline leaned back and allowed Shippo to snuggle close to her waist and Kagome settled somewhere nearby. Rosaline stared up at the stars as she Shippo drifted off to sleep. Rosaline licked her lips, Kouga's kiss still lingered on her mouth. She savored his taste as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
